ItsDrewTanaka
by canikeepyou21
Summary: "What Drew wants, Drew gets." She'd say. But there's something about Drew not many knew. Disclaimer: I do not own Drew Tanaka, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, or the Kane Chronicles. All rights reserved to Rick Riordan, Disney-Hyperion, and Warner Bros. Storylines based on twitter roleplay, @ItsDrewTanaka


**Drew Tanaka**

Ever since she had returned from her first and only quest by far, Drew's nightmares and flashbacks of what had happened in the past and what possibly could happen in the future and become more vivid and frequent. That's what demigod dreams usually did. Nico Di Angelo was the only one who was able to put off one at least one night of a dreamless sleep. And ever since he was the only one who probably ever knew why she was always so cranky and grumpy when it came to her siblings and whoever received her wrath back at camp. Lack of sleep maybe? Or just feeling that it was better that no one really knew the real her.

Drew sat by her vanity, looking at posters of celebrities, movies, and pictures of herself she thought worthy and at level with other celebrities and models, enough to be featured in magazines and billboards. One other thing she noticed, something she hadn't noticed in a while, was a worn out and folded photo of her herself and her father, stepmother and of the Ayalas. The Ayalas on the folded half. She always thought she had hidden that photo away, deep in her drawers. Unfortunately, she didn't. That reminded her even more of the stupid things she's done, among other things.

* * *

**Flashback: The Kidnapper is also the Kidnap victim.**

At almost 14 before attending Camp Half-Blood _(Head Canon: Drew only received the couselor position after Silena Beauregard's passing, being the eldest present at that time in camp, though she was really young. There were other children of Aphrodite who were older than her, except they no longer attended camp. Drew is the same age as Piper and Nico in The Lost Hero-Mark of Athena, 14.)_

Drew had been out with her father, Ferrer Tanaka, waiting for their car to be brought out by the chauffeur. It was a rare occasion that the girl had been out with her father without her step-mother, Cachelle. And in that occasion, they were supposed to meet the Ayalas. Sylvia de Ayala and her only son, Cisco (who so happened to be a demigod son of Hephaestus;) Sylvia, whom Ferrer had been venturing into closing and merging a big business deal.

The young girl looked up, while waiting, eyes setting on a big blow up screen set on one of the other buildings across the business district. Models, ramping down the catwalk in fashion and couture, designer clothes, custom style hair and make-up; camera lights popping and flashing as the women made their strut down the long walkway.

_"I want to do that!"_ She pointed out to her father, who's beeper, back then, went off every so often, even as he was busy talking on the phone, at the same time, underdogged by his now wife, Drew's step-mother, Cachelle.

_ "That's nice, Drew.. Uh, yes dear.. No, we're on the way.. We'll meet you soon.."_ He commented and quickly went back to his call, stressed.

Drew was always used to being ignored by her father, for a typical attention seeking daughter of Aphrodite, her lack of attention was usually just substituted by getting all the luxuries and all things unnecessary. In other words, Drew got whatever she wanted, whatever her little heart desired; just like a spoiled brat. _(Except when her step-mother was around, of course.)_ The young demigod got anything she wanted, especially with the special and rare gift of charmspeak, which back then, no one, not even herself, knew she possessed.

Thirteen year old Drew repeatedly and annoyingly tugged on her father's sleeve.

_"Dad, you're not even looking! Look!"_ She pointed up at the screen, fixed on the building before them. This time, Ferrer Tanaka broke away from his cell phone, finally ending the long call with Cachelle; listening as Drew demanded, with a hint of charmspeak, natural in her voice. His gaze fixed on the fashion show that was currently being streamed and telecasted on the big city screen. Drew's light brown eyes twinkled; she had even made it a point to mimic and copy one of the models, by striking her own pose. Mr. Tanaka took one look at his only daughter and back up at the ad that flashed at the end of the video for Vogue; they were offering some modelling workshop. He chuckled and bent down to meet at eye level with Drew, patting her head, and tucking a loose strand of her long, soft curled, wavy hair behind her ear.

_ "Really, it's nice Drew. But I don't think you need this modelling workshop.. It's a waste of money.. Besides, we're meeting the Ayalas and-"_ Ferrer was cut off by the next ring of his phone and he stepped away from his daughter to take the call.

At first, Drew felt disheartened. Given the less attention she got from her father, all of the lacking substituted by luxuries and wants, Drew shook her head. She had overheard her father close Millions of Dollars worth of deals over the phone, in meetings, and what not. She may have been tagged as shallow, materialistic and so on, having almost everything, or not. But she was still clever enough and determined to get something she wanted, especially if she had her mind set off for it.

That whole time, as they drove away, Drew had looked back at the blow up screen, already imagining herself in place of the model walking down the runway. Even as they met the Ayala's, Ferrer, Cachelle. and Sylvia actually discussing ideas at a table with special refreshments set for herself and young Cisco de Ayala, whom she never really acknowledged, while she was quietly plotting in her mind. The boy never took his eyes off of her and a small smirk grew on her face. Her mind was off elsewhere, while Sylvia had just suggested an arranged marriage between Drew and her son, Cisco, by the time they were of age. Back then, she was too young to fully understand that she was practically being betrothed and used as part of a business deal by their Asian custom. By then end of the meeting, Cisco had properly gone up to Drew and had given her a wrapped object, a vintage pocket mirror. Even back then, Drew had learned to fake a smile and just accept the gift, not exactly understanding she had been arranged to marry the boy in the future. Of course, the girl was fascinated by the "gift," but her short attention span and goal set mind had her distracted. She had come up with her own plan.

While Ferrer had been once again, distracted by his business calls if not by his controlling wife, even at home, Drew had pulled her own strings, easily and effortlessly convincing one of her father's assistants, with the gift of persuasion of course, ones who had usually attended to her and acquired a cell phone. A pink Motorola Razr V3. As a demigod, she wasn't even supposed to have one, but back then, she hadn't known any better and it was another thing her father had never let her have..

_"I'll get what I want, you'll see."_

The girl was no daughter of Athena, but she was able to come up with her own plan. She had gathered her essentials, stuffing clothes, shoes, teddy bears the cell phone, and all things she thought she would need in a small backpack, and the mirror she had gotten, kept in her dress pocket.

Drew easily snuck out and climbed a taxi cab, alone, and back then, unaware, unarmed, and unprotected. She found herself back in the same business district streets, though given the time, the area was now shifty. The girl glanced back up at the screen, still playing the ad. She reached in her pocket to look for the phone and found the mirror, remembering the cell phone was in her bag. She took one look at her reflection,_ (oblivious to the hidden purpose of the mirror,)_ and hid it back in her pocket.

Soon, she found herself wandering into an abandoned building, with a view of the blow up screen. Little did she know, the supposed abandoned building had been infested with monsters, and she was being followed. The building had once been an office so she found herself settled at one of the desks while waiting. Waiting for anyone or her father to realize her absence, which she doubted would happen, given her father's focus on his job if not attention grabbed by her step-mother.

Drew waited hours and hours, until later the next day. She felt as if she were being closely watched but dismissed it, more focused on her plan. Soon, she took one glance at the heart shaped charm watch deciding she had been gone long enough for at least her father's assistant to notice her absence. The child of Aphrodite dug into her backpack for the clamshell cell phone, finding her father's private office and study number on speed dial.

With a press of a button, she could hear the ringing. It rung about four, no, five times before the call was connected. The girl held the gadget to her ear, a stupid move for a demigod, broadcasting her scent and location. Worse, she was in a building, inhabited by telkhines and other monsters alike. A woman's voice, sounding obviously stressed had answered. It was Sharlene, her father's personal assistant.

_"Tanaka Residence.."_ The smirk on Drew's face grew at the smooth flow of her plan.

_'Perfect! Even more easier to fool'_ She thought and held the cell phone away to cough lightly and try her best impression of a faked voice.

_"We have the girl. Tell the business man if he wishes to see her again, prepare 7 Million Dollars and put it in a Manila envelope._"

Over the phone, she could hear Ferrer Tanaka asking who was on the line with Cachelle chiming in to revert his attention to her own interests and by the sound over the phone, she could tell that Sharlene had begun to panic.

Drew hung up and laughed to herself in triumph, coughing lightly as her fake voice irritated her throat.

_"My plan is working."_ She told herself with satisfaction. Once again, she felt as if she were being watched. Little did she know, Cisco had been spying on her. Somehow. She turned around with her own suspicions, oblivious to other monsters lurking the building. She was lucky that one call did not let the monsters senses go haywire with her scent. The girl flipped the phone again and dialed once more. When Sharlene had answered again, Drew only added an impatient deadline.

_ "Bring the money before midnight by Fifth Ave. No authorities."_ She added. Using the phone again, her demigod scent and location was broadcast to monsters lurking the area.

When Drew heard sirens sounding, that alone told her that her plan worked. Now she only needed an escape plan and how to get her own ransom money. Doing this to prove her father wrong that he did have enough money to send her for the exclusive workshop and so she could just pursue the career on her own.

Meanwhile at the Tanaka residence, Ferrer Tanaka had indeed prepared the 7 million dollars despite Cachelle's protests, the woman believing the call to be a some prank; _(She was right you know.)_ The Ayalas were also there.

_"I'm sorry this is happening, Tanaka.. I've called all my connections to help search for your daughter.."_ Sylvia volunteered, although her intention wasn't more for concern for the girl but for her own security with their company merge and her son's supposed fiancée. Cisco on the other hand, was very much aware. He just stood there quietly and nonchalantly, figuring out Drew's plan on his own. Especially from what he saw. He could see it all flop.

_'Such a brat, of course.'_ The boy thought, waited and watched, quite entertained with what was happening. Soon, they were informed of rescue operations sent out to scout the location.

On site, it was dark. Drew glanced at her watch.

_ "It's about time.."_ She told herself and pulled the pocket mirror, only to check her reflection and make herself look all riled up.

_"Drew, you could be an actress!"_ She told herself, clapping once in triumph that her plot to kidnap herself for ransom had worked, then she pulled her cell phone for yet another call. Just as she was about to hit speed dial, she felt as if she were being watched closely again. Monsters lurked the area, possibly picking up on her scent properly. The lights she had on went out and she ended up hearing things.

_"Girl, you must be looking for trouble."_ Drew stopped to glance around; shrugging, thinking she was only hearing things. Just as she hit dial, the call tone beginning to connect and ring, Something or someone slammed into the girl, knocking the cell phone out of Drew's hands, sending the gadget out smashing onto the pavement 17 stories below from where she hid.

_"Damn it!"_ Drew cursed through gritted teeth, sitting herself up as she had been knocked down by her attacker.

_"Who the h-"_ The girl's next words muffled by a hand held over her mouth. Someone or something had captured her.

_"Shh.. It's not safe here, girl. Gods, of all the crazies I've seen.._" A protector seemed to have been part of the rescue team. He shook his head, pulling the girl to the side, just as a telkhine climbed in, sniffing about, picking up Drew's scent.

_"Stupid move, girl.. Stupid.. Now let's just get out of here!"_

Before Drew could even protest, she had been stealthily dragged down flights of stairs. On the way down, the girl struggled against her captor's hold.

_"How dare you touch me! You ruined it! My plan!"_ She continued to struggle and even more, she looked as dishevelled and worn. By the time they were out of the abandoned building and as soon as the girl was back on her feet, she turned to face her captor, who turned out to be a protector, disguised as part of the rescue team sent out for her, and glared, disappointed that her plan had been foiled.

In seconds, Ferrer and Cachelle Tanaka, Sylvia and Cisco de Ayala along with many more people and other authorities had crowded around the girl. When Drew's father had asked who the kidnapper was, the disguised satyr frowned and could have kept his silence but reported anyway.

_"The Kidnapper is also the Kidnap Victim."_ Of course, Mr. Tanaka stood shocked and disappointed, Cachelle loomed wanting to rub it in with a look that said, _"I told you so;"_ and obviously, Drew was in trouble for her crazy antics. Cisco, knowingly snorted, crossing his arms before his chest.

Later, Cisco confronted Drew with a knowing smirk on his face.

_ "What are you smirking for?"_ The girl asked, quirking a brow at the boy who just circled her then whispered behind her ear.

_"I know what you did. All of it. I wonder how you will be when we're married, just to get my attention. Don't worry, you have it all. 100 %_" He said in a cocky fashion, winking. It took seconds for the girl to process what the boy had just said before reacting violently.

"WHAT?!"

Drew was too focused on getting what she wanted, doing something stupid in the process and it was late for her to actually and really realize, that she had been betrothed


End file.
